immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Pale Ones
"Don't be afraid of the pale ones in the wood, they are peaceful enough. Though frighting they may look, they are just folk like us, appearance aside. You can trade with em just fine so long as you don't mind staying up late or looking at those red eyes" ''(Merchant Journal) '''Pale Ones' or Stalkers are the human population that live within the shaded recesses of Deepstep Hollow. They are noted for having a stable breeding population of nocturnal humans with albinism. They tend to keep to themselves without much interaction with the outside world. They are noted to having exceptional night vision and sense of hearing. * They are described as being very pale, lanky, having very fine white hair and red, reflective eyes. * They are very adept at crawling through the caverns in their native land and climbing. * Due to the way they hunt, they are incredibly adept at moving silently. Culture Pale Ones are often cut off from the rest of society, partially by their location in a nearly impassable forest, and partially due to their reversed circadian rhythm. They live in small, tight-knit communities within their underground cave systems and are suspicious of outsiders. Pale One communes dot Deepstep Hollow, with occasional trade between them. When a Pale One becomes an adult, they are encouraged to visit other communes to foster trust and cooperation between them. Homes often start out as natural limestone caverns but then are later shaped and carved into more comfortable living areas. Living spaces are often located close to the surface with air circulation holes being dug to the surface. * They are generally very quiet and dislike loud echoing noises. * They tend to get very close when speaking so they can be quiet. * Pale ones will stay completely still until they need to move, often in quick, jerky motions that are unnerving to most surface dwellers. World Activities Trade The Pale Ones' underground homes are uniquely suited to farming various medicinal plant life that is otherwise intolerant of sunlight. Certain kinds of vitae can only be produced and harvested in complete darkness for which the Pale Ones are suited. In addition to this, their underground caverns are ripe with mineral deposits that wash in from underground water systems that are harvested by them and sold to the Hearth. The canopy trees of the area secrete a thick, flammable resin that is used for waterproofing ship hulls and torches. Scouts While the denizens of Deepstep Hollow rarely leave their forests, occasionally a handful of their number will travel among the "day walkers" and serve as nocturnal scouts and lookouts, as their natural night vision makes them very well suited to the task. This is made somewhat difficult by them speaking their own language that few outside of certain caravan masters know and they must first learn to speak the surface languages. * During the day, Pale Ones will either cover themselves with their wrapped clothing and wear sun goggles or sleep under several light blocking layers.